A BIT TOO LATE
by Kimtachi
Summary: (One Shoot) Jika Namjoon bisa membeli waktu, ia akan menukar segala hartanya untuk memutar waktu kembali meskipun hanya beberapa menit. /BTS Fanfiction/Namjin/YAOI/RnR?


A BIT TOO LATE

MAIN CAST: NAMJOON, KIM SEOKJIN, JIN HYO SANG

PAIRING: NAMJIN/MONJIN

RATE: T

WARNING: Typo, cerita aneh.

.

.

Enjoy.

Tidak ada yang berbeda hari itu. Seoul disiang hari masih sama ramainya dengan hari hari sebelumnya. Orang orang hilir mudik, langit yang cerah dan kendaraan berlalu lalang. Semuanya terlihat normal.

Tapi tidak untuk beberapa orang. Contohnya Namjoon.

Pria berpakaian rapih itu sedang berdiri di balkon apartemennya dipusat kota. Memandang orang orang yang tampak kecil dibawah sana. Tangan kanannya di masukan ke saku celana sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam berlembar lembar origami lusuh.

Namjoon menatap kedepan dengan tatapan datar. Merasakan hembusan angin tanpa berkedip. Tanpa sadar, ia mengeratkan genggamannya, membuat kertas itu semakin lusuh.

Tiba tiba ponselnya bergetar. Namjoon hanya menoleh sedikit, menatap benda pipih yang tergeletak di atas meja dibelakangnya.

Sebuah panggilan masuk dari Jungkook. Namjoon sudah tau siapa yang menelfonnya, karena dari tadi ponselnya tidak mau diam. Dan semua itu disebabkan oleh seorang Jeon Jungkook yang terus terusan menghubungi, namun tak satupun panggilan itu diangkat oleh Namjoon.

Pria itu membalikan badannya dan berjalan kearah meja. Alih alih mengankat telfonnya, Namjoon hanya mendengus, menatap ponselnya dengan tatapan datar.

Saat kemudian getaran ponsel itu berhenti dan layarnya menunjukan 20 panggilan tak terjawab (dan semuanya dari Jeon Jungkook) Namjoon segera meraih ponselnya lalu menon-aktifkannya.

Pemuda berbibir tebal itu menjejalkan origami kesakunya lalu menjatuhkan badannya diatas sofa, menyenderkan tubuhnya sambil memejamkan mata. Berharap ia tertidur dan saat terbangun, semuanya tidak seperti ini.

.

.

 _Flashback_

" _Kau sakit?" Tanya Seokjin dengan nada khawatir. Namjoon memiliki 6 sahabat, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook dan Seokjin. Namun, Seokjin lah yang paling dekat dengannya (dan paling normal diantara semuanya). Pria putih itu segera menghampiri Namjoon yang sedang terkapar di sofa apartemennya_

 _Namjoon hanya mengerang sebagai jawaban. Kepalanya luar biasa sakit, matanya terpejam dan badannya basah oleh keringat dingin. Seokjin menyentuh dahi Namjoon yang berkeringat. "demam"_

 _Seokjin segera berjalan kearah dapur, membongkar isi kulkas Namjoon, mencari bahan bahan makanan yang bisa ia olah menjadi makanan hangat untuk sahabatnya yang sedang sakit itu._

 _Seokjin tak menyadari, sedari tadi Namjoon memperhatikannya dari sela sela mata yang terpejam. Pria putih itu sedang sibuk memotong motong bawang, daging dan beberapa bahan lagi._

 _Dengan lihai, Seokjin memasukan semua bahan tadi ke sebuah panci diatas kompor yang Namjoon yakin berisi sup._

 _Beberapa menit kemudian, Namjoon sudah bisa mencium aroma harum yang lezat datang dari arah dapurnya. Tak lama, Seokjin pun datang dengan semangkuk sup dan segelas air._

" _duduklah" kata Seokjin sambil duduk didekat Namjoon. Namjoon bangun dengan susah payah. Ia lemas sekali. sampai sampai ia harus menyenderkan kepalanya disofa._

" _ayo makanlah. Setelah ini minum obat. Lalu kau boleh beristirahat." Kata Seokjin sambil menyendok sup buatannya lalu meniup niupnya agar tidak terlalu panas._

 _Namjoon diam sepersekian menit, ia memandangi wajah Seokjin yang putih mulus. Poni pria itu sedikit lepek karena keringat, bibirnya yang tebal dan berwarna merah terlihat lucu saat pria itu sedang sibuk meniup._

" _aaaa~" kata Seokjin sambil mendekatkan sendok tadi ke mulut Namjoon. Namjoon membuka mulutnya lalu melahap sup hangat buatan Seokjin. Matanya tidak lepas dari hyung cantiknya itu._

" _bagaimana? Kau suka?" Tanya Seokjin dengan nada lembutnya sambil tersenyum. Namjoon hanya mengangguk. Tanpa Seokjin sadari pria itu tengah memandanginya dengan sebuah senyum kecil._

 _Namjoon merasa jauh lebih baik. Entah karena sup buatan Seokjin atau senyum menawannya itu._

.

.

Namjoon membuka matanya, pria itu diam beberapa menit. Pandanganya menerawang sambil mengusap sofa yang ia sedang duduki.

Namjoon mendengus. Dulu disinilah ia terbaring sakit dan Seokjin datang lalu membuatkan sup untuknya. Lalu esoknya, pintu apartemennya akan menjeblak terbuka dan Jungkook, Taehyung , Jimin dan Hoseok akan berhambur masuk mengerubunginya. Lalu Yoongi akan berjalan paling belakang, menyindirnya lelaki lemah (dalam kamus Yoongi itu artinya Namjoon harus cepat sembuh) dan kemudian duduk di kursi dekat situ. Sementara Seokjin akan tersenyum melihat tingkah teman temannya.

Reflek Namjoon menoleh kearah dapur apartemennya. Sepintas bayangan Seokjin yang sedang memasak melesak masuk ke benak pria itu. Buru buru Namjoon mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Ia bangkit dan segera meraih ponsel dan kunci mobilnya. Namjoon juga tak lupa menyambar sebuah jas hitam yang terlampir dikepala sofa.

Namjoon melangkah dengan tergesa keluar apartemennya, menuju lift kearah basement Ia harus meninggalkan apartemen ini secepatnya.

.

.

" _nah. Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Namjoon sambil berkacak pinggang dengan wajah penuh harap. Pria itu sedang memakai celemek yang warna nya sudah tidak jelas lagi karena bercak noda disana sini. Ia berdiri disamping Seokjin yang sedang duduk dimeja makan._

 _Di depan pria itu tersaji semangkuk bulgogi yang Namjoon masak untuknya. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena Seokjin selalu merawatnya dikala sakit._

" _kau ingin pendapat Jujur atau tidak?" kata Seokjin kemudian setelah mengunyah perlahan dan menelan seonggok daging sapi itu._

" _tentu saja yang jujur Hyung."_

" _rasanya…." Seokjin sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya lalu menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan serius. Sementar si lawan bicara sedang menunggu kalimat Seokjin dengan was was._

" _sangat enak!" sahut Seokjin mantap sambil mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya_

" _jinjja?"_

" _geureh! Benar benar enak!" kata Seokjin sambil memberikan senyum manisnya._

" _baguslah. Kalau begitu habiskan ya hyung! Aku mau mengambil Jus dulu" Kata Namjoon lalu langsung melesat kembali ke pantry dengan riang. Sementara Seokjin kemudian memandang bulgogi di depannya dengan tatapan nanar. Perlahan senyumnya pun menghilang._

" _apa yang ia masukan ke sini" batin Seokjin_

.

.

Namjoon baru saja keluar dari lift, ia sudah sampai di basement sekarang. Dengan langkah tergesa pria itu menghampiri mobilnya dan menancap gas secepat kilat. Namjoon memecah jalanan kota Seoul siang itu dengan pikiran berkecamuk

.

.

 _Saat itu sudah malam. Namjoon sedang menghabiskan waktunya di sebuah pub. Pria sipit itu sedang memainkan gelas vodka sampai sebuah suara yang ia kenal menyapa indra pendengarannya_

" _Kau seharusnya bersikap dewasa Namjoon"_

 _Namjoon menoleh, ia mendapati Seokjin yang sedang duduk santai di samping. Masih dengan nada lembut khasnya._

" _kenapa kau ada disini?" entah karena kaget atau mabuk, Nada yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar lebih kasar dari yang ia kira. "Kau meminta Yoongi itu menemanimu minum minum? Sayangnya pria itu sedang menemani Jimin yang merengek diantar kesebuah tempat. Jadi Yoongi memintaku bantuanku menggantikannya untuk menemanimu" sindir Seokjin. Namjoon tau benar bahwa Yoongi baru saja mengadukan nya pada Seokjin._

" _aku sudah cukup umur untuk minum minum" kata Namjoon sambil mendengus. Ia heran kenapa Seokjin memperlakukan nya seperti anak kecil begini. Namjoon bukan Jungkook._

" _aku mengerti. Oleh sebab itu, Kau kan sudah dewasa. Tak sebaiknya jika kau ada masalah dengan appamu kau langsung lari ke alkohol. Selesaikan lah secara dewasa Namjoon" ujar Seokjin santai. seolah ia tak perduli jika Namjoon tidak mendengarnya. Meskipun dongsaengnya tau bahwa Seokjin sangat berharap Namjoon mendengar nasehatnya._

" _Hyung terdengar seolah baru saja membela appaku" Seokjin menggeleng sambil tersenyum._

" _Bukan begitu Namjoon, ayahmu hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Jika kau memiliki pendapat yang berbeda, kupikir itu wajar. Kau hanya harus mencoba berbicara baik baik dan membuktikan minatmu"_

 _Namjoon menatap lekat lekat kearah Seokjin yang tersenyum disampingnya._

" _buktikan lah kau akan menjadi musisi yang hebat" kata Seokjin kemudian, membuat Namjoon tanpa sadar mengulas senyum tipisnya._

 _Dibesarkan dikeluarga mapan dan memiliki IQ genius, membuat orang tua Namjoon berharap anaknya menjadi penerus perusahaan. Alih alih berminat pada bisnis, Namjoon justru tertarik pada musik, terlebih rap. Hanya ibu dan teman temannya yang mendukung keputusannya. Dan diantara semuanya, Seokjin lah yang paling mendukung Namjoon._

.

.

Saat itu mobil Namjoon sedang berhenti di sebuah lampu merah. Pria itu masih memandang jalan di depannya datar. Tiba tiba sebuah gedung kampusnya yang tinggi menjulang terlihat dari kejauhan membuatnya teringat pada sesuatu. Sesuatu yang malah semakin membuat hatinya nyeri.

.

.

" _maaf membuatmu menunggu lama Namjoon!" kata Seokjin sambil menghampri Namjoon yang sedang berdiri di lobby, ia menurunkan payung yang memayungi dirinya begitu ia sampai di lobby Kampus yang kering. Ya. Saat itu hujan deras dan Namjoon terjebak di gedung fakultas._

" _tak apa apa Hyung. Aku sungguh minta maaf merepotkanmu. Mobilku bermasalah, Jimin, Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah ada dirumah, Yoongi-hyung dan Hoseok-hyung sedang ada urusan lain. Jadi hanya kau yang bisa kurepotkan saat ini." Kata Namjoon memelas. Sementara Seokjin tertawa renyah. Meskipun suaranya tenggelam oleh bunyi hujan, namun Namjoon masih bisa mendengar suara tawa merdunya itu._

" _bicara apa kau Namjoon. Aku sama sekali tidak repot. Ayo, mobilku kuparkir dibelakang." Dan kedua pria itu pun berjalan berhimpitan dibawah sebuah payung, menuju parkiran belakang. Namjoon lah yang memegang Payung itu, mengingat ia lebih tinggi (beberapa cm) dan juga sebagai bentuk hormat pada Hyung yang selalu membantunya._

" _kau tau Namjoon. Harusnya kau mencari kekasih yang bisa merawatmu" kata Seokjin sambil bersiap mengemudikan mobilnya saat mereka sudah berada di mobil Seokjin sekarang._

 _Namjoon menoleh "memangnya Hyung sudah jenuh menjagaku?" katanya dengan nada merajuk. Sementara Seokjin yang mendengar itu hanya terkekeh lalu menginjak pedal gas, membawa mereka berdua pergi dibawah guyuran hujan._

" _ani. Bukan begitu. Hanya saja jika kau memiliki kekasih, aku bisa tenang. Setidaknya ada orang lain yang merawatmu setelah aku tidak ada." Lanjut Seokjin denga raut yang tiba tiba sendu. Menangkap omongan hyungnya yang terdengar Janggal, Namjoon menautkan alisnya._

" _maksud Hyung?"_

" _ah.. maksudku. Kau tau kan aku akhir akhir ini sibuk, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook juga tidak bisa terus terusan mengawasimu. Kupikir memiliki kekasih adalah ide bagus."_

" _aku.. tidak berminat." Kata Namjoon sambil memandang pemandangan buram karena hujan di depannya._

" _kenapa?"_

" _aku hanya belum ingin menjalin hubungan saja." Kata pria itu serius sekali. Seokjin disampingnya hanya mengangguk angguk._

" _omong omong, kalau Hyung sendiri bagaimana? Diumur mu yang sudah segini kau malah harusnya sudah punya pacar yang serius Hyung!"_

" _aku.. memang menyukai seseorang." Kata Seokjin dengan sebuah senyum manis. Ada perasaan aneh di dada Namjoon saat mendengar itu, namun buru buru Ia menguasai dirinya lagi._

" _begitukah? Siapa wanita itu Hyung? Apa aku kenal?"_

" _tidak." Sahut Seokjin ambigu. Entah untuk pertanyaan Namjoon yang mana. Sebelum Namjoon merespon, Seokjin buru buru mengalihkan topik mereka._

" _aku lapar. Ayo kita makan. Aku akan mentraktirmu." Katanya bersemangat, lalu pria itu mengemudikan mobilnya menuju sebuah kompleks restoran terenak di daerah Seoul._

.

.

Lampu lalu lintas kembali berwarna Hijau, klakson mobil membuat Namjoon tersadar dari lamunannya. Dengan sigap pria itu segera melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Berharap rasa nyeri di dadanya hilang. Meskipun ia rasa semua itu tak mungkin.

.

.

 _Namjoon terdiam di apartemennya. Sudah beberapa hari Seokjin menghilang dan tidak ada satupun temannya yang tau dimana keberadaan hyung tertua mereka. Namjoon melihat ponselnya, membaca Chat terakhirnya dengan Seokjin, saat itu Namjoon mengingatkan Seokjin untuk acara yang diadakan Jimin. Dan Chat itu berakhir dengan balasan "aku tidak bisa datang." Oleh Seokjin, sekitar hampir 1 minggu yang lalu. Dan setelah itu tak ada satupun chat Namjoon yang ia balas._

 _Namjoon mengetuk ngetukan ponsel di dagunya. Mencoba berfikir dimana kemungkinan Seokjin berada. Sebuah ide muncul. Meskipun ia tak yakin, namun perasaan khawatir akhirnya memaksa dirinya mengambil keputusan. Buru buru ia memesan tiket penerbangan besok pagi._

 _Ia harus pergi ke Busan._

 _._

 _Esok hari sesampainya di Busan, Namjoon menekan bel sebuah rumah besar beberapa kali. Begitu pintu itu terbuka, tampak seorang maid yang membungkuk sopan kearahnya. "selamat siang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_

" _permisi bibi, Aku ingin bertemu dengan Seokjin Hyung." Kata Namjoon. maid itu memandang Namjoon dengan pandangan menimbang. Seingatnya, tuan Seokjin tidak memberi tahu bahwa ada seorang teman yang ingin menemuinya sekarang._

" _aku sudah ditunggu." Lanjut Namjoon cepat cepat. Ia juga tidak tau apa Seokjin sedang berada dirumah orang tuanya atau tidak. Namun ia harus berasumsi sekarang._

 _Mendengar kata kata barusan dan senyum Namjoon dengan tatapan sedikit memelas, Maid itu pun mempersilahkan Namjoon masuk. "tuan Seokjin sedang ada dikamar. Sedangkan Nyonya sedang pergi keluar kota karena ada urusan" kata sang Maid sambil memandu Namjoon menaiki tangga spiral besar ke lantai dua._

" _ini kamar Tuan Seokjin" kata Maid itu sopan. Namjoon pun berterima kasih. Setelah maid itu membungkuk lalu pergi, Namjoon segera membuka pintu itu tanpa mengetuknya lebih dulu. Ia terlalu khawatir (dan rindu) pada Hyungnya._

 _Pintu ia buka tiba tiba, terlihat sebuah kamar besar yang rapih. Di atas ranjang besar tampak seorang pria sedang berbaring sambil memainkan ponsel dengan earphone menyumbat telinganya._

" _astaga Namjoon! Kenapa kau ada disini?!" Pekik Seokjin kaget begitu mendapati Namjoon berdiri diambang pintu. Pria itu sampai sampai terduduk di kasurnya._

" _apa yang terjadi padamu?" kata Namjoon sambil menutup pintu kamar Seokjin. Matanya menatap hyungnya tajam. Seokjin sempat terlihat kelabakan._

" _tidak ada apa apa. Aku hanya rindu rumah. Omong omong kenapa kau tau aku disini?!"_

" _semua orang menyatroni apartemenmu Hyung. Dan kau tidak ada disana. Kau bahkan tidak menjawab panggilan atau membalas pesan kami." Kata Namjoon sambil menghampiri Seokjin dengan langkah besar besar. Nada bicaranya ia tahan agar tidak tedengar kasar. Demi tuhan! Seokjin sudah membuat dirinya dan orang lain khawatir. Ia bahkan membolos kelas hari ini untuk terbang ke Busan._

" _aku sedang sibuk." Cicit Seokjin._

" _sibuk apa?" tandas Namjoon tajam. Sementara si lawan bicaranya sedang mengedarkan pandangan, tampak mencari cari alasan. Tiba tiba mata Namjoon menyipit, ia seolah baru menyadari sesuatu._

" _hyung… kau pucat sekali. badanmu juga tampak lebih kurus. Kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Namjoon sambil menyentuh pundak Seokjin khawatir. Pria itu duduk disamping Seokjin, memandangi hyungnya lebih lekat._

" _aku.. baik baik saja."_

" _jangan bohong!"_

" _aku baik baik saja Namjoon. Oh iya. Kau sudah jauh jauh kemari, apa kau sudah makan. Ayo kita makan." Kata Seokjin mengalihkan topic, belum sempat Namjoon menjawab, Seokjin sudah bangkit dan menarik tangan Namjoon untuk turun kebawah._

 _._

 _Keduanya pun makan siang bersama. lidah Namjoon sebenarnya masih gatal untuk membombardir Seokjin dengan segudang pertanyaan. Tapi ia urungkan melihat Seokjin yang tampaknya sedang tidak dalam keadaan fit._

" _Tuan Muda. Waktunya anda mi-" kata Maidnya sambil menaruh piring berisi beberapa pil disamping Seokjin._

" _ah.. bibi Jung. Terima kasih." Potong Seokjin cepat cepat sambil memberi kode pada maidnya untuk segera pergi._

" _Vitamin. Kau tau, karena stress kuliah aku terkena kebotakan dini." Jelas Seokjin pada Namjoon saat ia merasa pria itu menatapnya tajam._

" _Jin Hyung. Ayo kita pulang." Kata Namjoon dengan tatapan memohon. Seokjin yang baru saja menenggak pilnya nyaris tersedak. Ia menatap Namjoon lalu mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya._

" _aku sudah memesan tiket pulang untukmu malam ini. Ayo kita pulang."_

 _Seokjin menghela nafasnya "Namjoon. Aku…"_

" _ayolah. Besok Yoongi-hyung mengadakan pesta dirumahnya. Kau harus datang!"_

" _pesta?"_

" _jangan bilang kau lupa ulang tahun Yoongi-hyung!" Seokjin menyipitkan matanya. Mengingat ngingat besok tanggal berapa. Ah benar juga, Yoongi besok ulang tahun dan ia belum membelikan hadiah. Beberapa kejadian akhir akhir ini membuat pikirannya terbagi._

" _ah! Aku ingat."_

" _jadi… kau setuju kan pulang denganku hari ini?" hening sebentar. Kemudian yang paling tua akhirnya mengangguk._

" _baiklah. Jam berapa kita berangkat?"_

" _jam 10 malam ini."_

 _._

 _._

 _Mereka sudah berada dalam pesawat, bersiap untuk take off. Untuk membunuh waktu, Namjoon pun berceloteh menceritakan kejadian beberapa terakhir saat Seokjin tidak ada. "… Lalu Jimin akan terus berbicara tak habis habisnya sampai Yo-Jin Hyung, kau kenapa?"_

 _Ia menghentikan ceritanya begitu melihat Seokjin sedang bersender dengan mata terpejam. Raut wajahnya lelah sekali._

" _tidak apa apa… aku hanya sedikit lelah." Kata Seokjin tanpa membuka matanya._

" _lelah?"_

" _Namjoonie, bolehkah aku beristirahat sebentar?"_

" _tentu saja Hyung." Kata Namjoon. dan beberapa menit kemudian, tak ada suara lagi dari pria yang lebih tua. Mungkin ia sudah tertidur? Namjoon memandangi wajah Seokjin yang (menurutnya) sempurna sambil tersenyum._

 _Dengan hati hati, ia meraih kepala Seokjin lalu menyenderkan di bahunya._

.

.

Terus saja Namjoon mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata rata, sampai akhirnya pria itu sampai ke sebuah danau, dimana semua masalah dimulai dari tempat ini.

.

.

" _Baru sekitar beberapa waktu lalu Seokjin menelfonku. Katanya kondisinya memburuk. Sekarang sepupunya yang menghubungiku. Ada apa?" kata seorang pria di hadapan Namjoon. pria ini adalah dokter Jin Hyo Sang. Namjoon menemukan kartu namanya di apartemen Seokjin saat ia mengantar Seokjin pulang._

 _Merasa aneh akhirnya Namjoon memutuskan menelfon dokter itu dan berpura pura sebagai sepupu Seokjin._

" _Kondisinya memburuk? Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Namjoon heran_

" _kau tidak tau?" Tanya Hyo Sang penuh selidik. Bagaimana bisa seorang sepupu tidak tau apa apa?. Namjoon berdehem sebentar._

" _yeah, Seokjin anak yang tertutup. Ia tidak menceritakan banyak hal." Hyo Sang mengangguk angguk mengerti. Ia lalu menghela nafasnya dan melanjutkan bicara._

" _Seokjin sakit Namjoon. Awalnya aku sudah yakin bahwa dia akan memiliki penyakit ini juga. mengingat mendiang ayahnya juga memiliki penyakit yang sama."_

 _Namjoon tersentak "memangnya mendiang Tuan Kim sakit apa?"_

" _kau tidak tau? Kupikir kau sepupunya?"_

" _aku sepupu jauh Seokjin. Kami dekat karena tinggal di lingkungan kampus yang sama. Seokjin adalah seniorku. Meskipun kami mengambil jurusan yang berbeda. Aku hanya tau bahwa tu- maksudku Paman Kim meninggal kecelakaan mobil." Hyo Sang membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Kecelakaan mobil? Bicara apa anak muda ini._

" _tidak Namjoon. Tuan Kim meninggal karena sakit. dulu ayahku lah yang mengabdi pada ayah Seokjin, dan sekarang aku yang mengabdi kepada anaknya."_

" _dan sakit apakah itu?" Tanya Namjoon sementara jantungnya berdegub sangat cepat._

" _Tuan Kim meninggal karena sakit Leukimia Namjoon. Dan mengingat penyakit ini juga merupakan penyakit genetik, Seokjin pun memiliki penyakit yang sama."_

" _ma-maksudmu, paman Kim meninggal karena sakit dan Seokjin Hyung… juga menderita Leukimia?" ulangnya tak percaya. Hyo Sang mengangguk lemah._

" _sejak kapan?" Tanya Namjoon lemah, terdengar seperti sebuah bisikkan._

" _sejak beberapa bulan ini. Namun Seokjin menolak segala bentuk perawatan. Ia hanya meminum obat tanpa melakukan kemo terapi atau tindakan medis yang lain."_

" _dan… sudah stadium berapa sekarang?" Tanya Namjoon, ia tak menyadari matanya sudah berkaca kaca._

" _Terakhir ku cek beberapa waktu lalu, sudah stadium 4. Aku tak tau perkembangannya sekarang bagaimana. Seokjin selalu menolak untuk diperiksa." Hati Namjoon mencelos. Seketika badannya lemas._

" _anak itu… jujur aku sangat khawatir padanya." Lanjut Hyo Sang. Dan keduanya larut dalam diam._

 _Namjoon hanya tau bahwa Seokjin hanya memiliki ibu, ayahnya meninggal karena kecelakaan disaat Seokjin masih duduk dibangku Junior High. Dan itu membuat Seokjin sebagai pewaris muda dengan kekayaan berlimpah._

 _Namjoon tak pernah tau bahwa hyungnya menyembunyikan hal sepenting ini dari mereka semua._

 _._

 _._

" _mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" sembur Namjoon. Seokjin dan Namjoon sekarang berada di Mobil Namjoon. pria itu baru saja mengantar Seokjin pulang setelah berkumpul dengan teman temannya yang lain._

" _maksudmu?" Seokjin menatap Namjoon bingung._

" _mengapa kau diam saja? Mengapa kau tidak bilang padaku kau sakit?" Seokjin diam beberapa detik._

" _omong kosong macam apa ini Namjoon. Aku baik baik saja." Bohong si pria paling tua._

" _aku sudah bertemu dengan dokter Jin. Dan aku sudah tau semuanya." Kata Namjoon tajam. Seokjin tertunduk. Tak sadar sebutir air mata menetes ke pipinya._

" _kenapa hyung?" desis Namjoon tak terima_

" _Nam-"_

" _kupikir kita bersahabat! Tapi kau malah menutup nutupinya. Terlebih padaku!" Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Sementara Seokjin sudah menangis sekarang._

" _tidakkah kau menyayangiku Hyung?" Tanya Namjoon pelan._

" _aku menyayangimu Namjoon. Aku hanya…"_

" _hanya apa! Dan kenapa kau tidak pernah mau melakukan tindakan. Coba jelaskan!"_

" _Karena aku tidak mau terlihat lemah! Aku tidak mau kalian melihatku berbeda! Kalian adik adikku. Dan aku tak ingin kalian, khususnya kau melihat aku seperti ini. Aku tak mau terapi karena…aku hanya akan menghambur hamburkan uang warisan ayahku Namjoon. Karena semua itu tidak ada gunanya." Lelah dibentak, Seokjin akhirnya menyahut dengan nada tak kalah tinggi._

" _tidak ada obat untuk penyakit kanker. Dan terapi hanya akan membuatku semakin berbeda." Lanjut pria itu sendu._

 _Hening diantara keduanya._

" _kau harus melawannya Hyung! Kau harus berjuang. Jika memang kau menganggap dirimu kuat. Kau harus melawannya." Pinta Namjoon._

" _demi aku." Lanjut pria itu dengan nada memohon._

 _._

 _Setelah kejadian itu, Namjoon memberikan Seokjin waktu untuk berfikir. Sudah beberapa hari Seokjin dan Namjoon tidak berbicara atau berkomunikasi apa apa._

 _Sedang sibuk sibuknya berfikir, sebuah suara ketukan dipintu membuyarkan lamunan Namjoon._

" _selamat pagi Namjoon." sapa Seokjin ramah begitu si penghuni apartemen membukakan pintu._

" _hyung?"_

" _aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Kata Seokjin sambil tersenyum, seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi._

" _kemana?"_

" _aku ingin pergi memancing di danau dekat sini"_

" _memancing?" Namjoon mengernyitkan dahinya. Memancing? Sejak kapan Seokjin hyung hobi memancing?_

" _iya. Ayolah!" Namjoon menimbang nimbang permintaan Seokjin barusan. Melihat tatapan memohon Hyungnya ia pun jadi tak tega. Akhirnya Namjoon mengangguk setuju._

 _._

" _Tarik Namjoon!" pekik Seokjin senang begitu keduanya sudah berada di sebuah danau dekat situ. Sementara Namjoon sedang berusaha menarik pancingannya yang terus saja bergerak kesana kemari._

" _ayo! Ikannya pasti sangat besar!" kata Seokjin tak sabar. Dan benar saja, begitu pancingannya sudah ditarik, Namjoon meraih ikan tangkapannya._

" _Lihat Hyung! Ikanku besar sekali!" kata Namjoon bangga._

" _waaah hebat! Sini ayo kita masak" kata Seokjin segera mengambil ikan hasil tangkapan Namjoon. dan dengan sigap hyung nya itu mulai membersihkan ikannya dan memasak dengan peralatan sederhana yang ia bawa dari rumah._

 _Dan sisa acara memancing mereka dilewati dengan penuh tawa. Namjoon jarang sekali pergi berdua dengan Seokjin seperti ini. Biasanya mereka akan pergi bersama dengan yang lainnya._

" _terima kasih Namjoon." kata Seokjin tulus begitu keduanya sudah berada di mobil dan bersiap pulang._

" _untuk?" Namjoon yang sedang bersiap mengemudi mobil, mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti_

" _mendukungku." Seokjin pun menatap Namjoon dengan senyumnya yang luar biasa manis._

" _aku selalu mendukungmu kan Hyung. Kau adalah Hyung terbaikku. Kita adalah sahabat. Kau tidak boleh menyerah". Ada sesuatu hal dari kata kata Namjoon yang membuat air muka Seokjin berubah sepersekian detik. Pria itu akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke depan, lalu menyenderkan kepalanya ke bangku mobil._

" _Namjoon. Aku lelah. Bolehkah aku tidur." Kata Seokjin dengan suara pelan._

" _tentu. Tidurlah." "bisakah kau menyanyikan lagu untukku?"_

" _bernyanyi?" o oh, Namjoon tidak begitu hebat dalam Bernyanyi. Seokjin lah yang lebih unggul dalam urusan ini._

" _iya. Lagu apa saja. Rap pun tak masalah." Namjoon terdiam sebentar, memutar otak mencari lagu yang cocok dengan kemampuan menyanyinya. Dan pria itu pun mulai mengemudi pulang sambil bernyanyi meskipun Seokjin sudah jatuh tertidur dengan kepala tertunduk kesamping._

 _Terus begitu sampai mereka tiba di apartemen Seokjin._

" _Hyung. Kita sudah sampai.." kata Namjoon sambil menggungcang bahu Seokjin pelan_

" _Hyung?" tak ada respon_

" _Hyung?!" Namjoon semakin mengguncang bahu Seokjin"HYUNG!" Namjoon terpekik kaget begitu menolehkan kepala Seokjin menghadapnya dan mendapati darah yang sudah mengering keluar dari hidung pria itu._

" _ASTAGA! Bertahanlah Hyung." Dan dengan secepat Kilat Namjoon membawa Soekjin pergi ke rumah sakit dimana Dokter Jin bertugas._

.

.

Namjoon turun dari Mobilnya dan melangkah menyusuri danau, menyisir setiap kenangan manis yang berubah menjadi miris. Jika ia ingin melanjutkan hidupnya, ia harus mencoba menerima semuanya. Dimulai dari sini.

.

.

" _apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jin begitu mendapati Namjoon yang berdiri disamping Seokjin yang tergeletak tak berdaya diatas ranjang diruang UGD_

" _entahlah dia bilang ia ingin tidur lalu tak sadarkan diri!" kata Namjoon dengan raut wajah takut luar biasa. Jin memeriksa nadi Seokjin lalu segera memberikan kode pada suster untuk membawa Seokjin ke ruangan lain._

 _Para suster pun bergegas diikuti Namjoon yang mengekor._

" _kau tunggu disini." Kata Jin begitu mereka sudah sampai di sebuah pintu ruangan. Namjoon pun teraksa setuju, lalu Jin dan Soekjin pun menghilang dibalik pintu._

 _Sementara Namjoon mondar mandir dengan khawatir di depan ruangan. Detik demi detik, menit demi menit berlalu. Setengah jam kemudian, pintu ruangan terbuka._

" _bagaimana keadaannya?" sembur Namjoon begitu melihat Jin keluar ruangan._

" _Maafkan aku Namjoon." kata Jin dengan wajah sangat menyesal. Namjoon membelalakan matanya. Dokter ini tidak bermaksud menyampaikan berita tentang 'itu' kan?_

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

" _kami kehilangannya. Seokjin sudah pergi. Aku minta maaf. Namjoon, kami sudah mencoba sebisa mungkin. Maafkan kami" kata Jin sangat menyesal. Namjoon merasakan kakinya lembek seperti jelly. Hatinya mencelos. Ini terlalu sulit untuk diterima oleh otaknya._

" _tidak. Kau bercanda," tandas Namjoon cepat dengan mata berkaca kaca_

" _Nam-"_

" _tidak!" pekik Namjoon, lalu pria itu segera pergi menjauhi Jin yang memandanginya prihatin. Ia pasti sedang bermimpi sekarang. Seokjin pasti sedang tidur di apartemennya saat ini kan? Semua ini tidak nyata kan? Namjoon melangkahkan kakinya semakin menjauh. Pergi dari rumah sakit omong kosong ini._

 _._

 _._

 _Namjoon melangkah ke kamar Seokjin. Pria itu memiliki akses apartemen Seokjin yang tertinggal di mobilnya barusan. Namjoon membuka kamar itu. Suasananya temaram karena hari itu langit sudah hampir malam. Namjoon menyalakan lampu apartemen Seokjin, memperlihatkan suasana ruangan itu yang rapih._

 _Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Seokjin, berharap menemukan Seokjin disana namun sia sia. Tiba tiba mata lelaki itu menangkap sesuatu diatas meja. Sebuah toples kaca besar berisi burung burung origami. Mungkin Seokjin ingin membuat seribu burung origami? Entahlah._

 _Namun bukan itu yang mencuri perhatian Namjoon, melainkan sebuah kertas origami diatas meja yang memiliki tulisan diatasnya._

" _Tuhan, berikan aku waktu dan kekuatan untuk berjuang" begitu bunyi kata kata itu, lengkap dengan setitik darah di dekat hurufnya._

 _Tulisan ini tulisan tangan Seokjin._

 _Dengan Sigap Namjoon mengambil toples kaca itu lalu menumpahkan burung burung origami itu. Memang tak mencapai ribuan, namun cukup banyak._

 _Dengan tergesa Namjoon membuka satu persatu burung itu dan membaca pesan di dalamnya._

 _Jantungnya berdegup kencang begitu ia membaca pesan itu satu persatu. Pesan itu berisi memori Seokjin bersama teman temannya. ada juga pesan untuk Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook, ibunya, mendiang ayahnya, Dr Jin. Dan yang paling banyak adalah tentang dirinya. Beberapa diantaranya seperti:_

" _ **Tuhan**_

 _ **Jika memang aku tak mempunyai waktu banyak dengan mereka. tolong selalu lindungi mereka. karena aku tau, setiap detik berlalu, aku semakin lemah."**_

" _ **Namjoon, kau harus membuktikan pada appamu bahwa kau bisa. Namjoon! Hwaiting!"**_

" _ **Namjoon.. kau tidak boleh sakit. kalian tidak boleh sakit. kalian harus sehat terus. Jangan pernah meninggalkan makan ne? kalau perlu aku akan selalu memasakkan untuk kalian."**_

" _ **Namjoon, Hari ini kau memintaku menjemputmu di kampus. Menyenangkan sekali bisa sepayung berdua denganmu. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan tanpaku? Kekeke"**_

" _ **Namjoon. Kau bertanya padaku apakah aku menyukai wanita? Jawabannya tidak. Aku memang sedang menyukai seseorang, namun itu bukan wanita Namjoon. Melainkan pria. Ya aku gay. Dan kurasa… aku jatuh hati padamu Namjoon-ah"**_

" _ **Tuhan.. bagaimana ini. Namjoon sahabatku. haruskah aku merusak persahabatan kami? Haruskah aku merusak semuanya."**_

" _ **Namjoon. Maafkan aku telah menyukaimu. Tapi tenang saja, aku tetap akan menjaga persahabatan ini. Kupikir, kau bahkan seorang straight kan? Kau juga hanya menganggapku hyung mu dan hanya sebatas sahabat. Tenang saja Namjoon-ah aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan selalu membantumu dan yang lainnya."**_

" _ **Namjoon, kurasa waktuku semakin menipis.. kau harus terus bersemangat ne?"**_

 _Dan bacaan Namjoon sampai ke sebuah burung kertas dengan warna yang berbeda diantara yang lain, posiisinya tadi berada di paling atas, Namjoon berasumsi, burung inilah yang terakhir dibuat._

" _ **Untuk Ibu dan ke 6 adikku.**_

 _ **Eomma. Maaf kan aku tidak bisa menjagamu setelah kepergian ayah. Maaf karena harus meninggalkanmu lebih dulu. Aku tidak bisa menjadi anak yang membanggakan untukmu eomma. Namun eomma tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah memastikan eomma akan hidup tak kekurangan appaun. Aku sudah melanjutkan investasi ayah ke banyak akan baik baik saja.**_

 _ **Jika nanti eomma jatuh cinta lagi, eomma harus memilih pria yang baik. Yang menyayangi eomma seperti ayah. Tidak apa apa jika tidak setampan ayah atau setampan diriku. Kekekek. Asal pria itu harus baik dan menjaga eomma sepenuh hati.**_

 _ **Eomma, jagalah dirimu. Terima kasih telah merawatku selama ini. Aku mencintaimu eomma.**_

 _ **Dan untuk ke 6 adikku,**_

 _ **Yoongi, kau memang sangat irit ekspresi, orang yang baru kenal denganmu pasti mengira kau orang jutek yang sombong. Namun aku tau dibalik itu, kau adalah pria yang baik dan menyayangi dongsaengmu yang lain. Terima kasih selalu menjadi partner dalam mengasuh ke 5 adik kita yang tak normal itu kekeke. kau harus bersabar dalam menghadapi rengekan Jimin, arra?**_

 _ **Hoseok: aku sangat kagum dengan hidupmu yang tampaknya selalu bahagia. Terima kasih sudah menghibur kami. Jangan pernah berfikir sedetikpun bahwa kau tidak berguna dan tidak ada artinya. Karna tanpa dirimu, kami tidak akan sama.**_

 _ **Namjoon: kau adalah orang yang paling special menurutku. Banyak sekali yang ingin aku katakan padamu namun kertas ini tak akan cukup. Terima kasih telah selalu membuat hatiku menghangat saat melihat senyumanmu. Terima kasih telah memilihku menjadi orang yang selalu kau andalkan. Namjoon, Jaga lah dirimu, jangan membuatku khawatir dari atas sana ne?**_

 _ **Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook: sejujurnya Hyung pikir sifat kalian nyaris mirip. Jimin, hentikan terus mengganggu Jungkook dan jangan terus terusan merengek pada Yoongi hyung. Mentang mentang ia adalah Hyung favoritmu, kau tidak bisa terus terusan menganggunya. Hmm sebenarnya aku mengendus aura cinta diantara mu dan dia. Keekekeke. Taehyung, kau sangat berisik, Tapi Hyung suka (kadang kadang). Diantara kami, Hyung pikir kau paling aneh. Entah apa spesies mu. Namun, Hyung bersyukur kau melengkapi kami Tae. Semoga keluarga alien mu tidak menjemputmu pulang. Kekekek. Dan Jungkook. Aisshhh entah apa yang harus kukatakan padamu. Bisakah kau berhenti membully hyung hyungmu dan mendengar nasihat ku? Jangan terlalu percaya pada Taehyung. Oh iya satu lagi Tae. Jangan ajarkan hal yang tidak tidak pada Jungkook! Aku beberapa kali memergoki kalian berdua mengunci diri dikamar entah sedang apa. Kalau kalian masih nakal, aku akan menjadi hantu yang menyeramkan dan menghantui kalian!**_

 _ **Baiklah. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan. Aku tidak bisa menulis banyak banyak. Eomma, Yoongi, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook.**_

 _ **Aku mencintai kalian.**_

 _ **-Kim Seokjin"**_

 _Dan itulah surat terakhir Seokjin. Namjoon meremas kertas itu hingga ujungnya lusuh. Dan dikeheningan sore itu, Namjoon menangis terisak, menahan pilu bahwa Seokjin sudah meninggalkan dirinya_

.

.

Namjoon mengeluarkan kertas kertas origami dari sakunya. Ia menatap kertas berwarna warni itu lekat lekat. "selamat Jalan hyung" katanya pelan, lalu membakar kertas kertas itu dengan korek api. ia melepasnya hingga kertas terbakar itu jatuh di tepi danau.

Namjoon memandangi kertas yang tak berbentuk itu beberapa menit, lalu ia membalikan badannya dan kembali ke mobil.

.

.

" _ini barang Seokjin-hyung yang tertinggal." Namjoon memberikan barang barang yang tertinggal dimobilnya pada Dr Jin, ia memutuskan kembali ke rumah sakit._

" _kau tak mau menyampaikan salam perpisahan pada Seokjin?" Tanya Dr Jin heran. Namjoon menggeleng. Ia merasa kepergian Seokjin hari ini adalah salahnya. Ia taka da muka untuk menemui Seokjin,_

" _ibu nya akan sampai sebentar lagi. Adakah orang lain yang harus ku kabari?"_

" _ya. Teman temannya. aku akan memberikan mu nomor mereka. untuk sekarang, aku harus pergi."_

 _Dan semenjak saat itu, Namjoon mengurung dirinya, mengabaikan puluhann panggilan masuk dari temannya dan pesan singkat yang tak kunjung ia balas. Ia bahkan mengunci diri saat Jungkook menengoknya di apartemen. Ia merasa semua ini salahnya. Jika saja ia tak menuruti Seokjin untuk memancing sampai kelelahan, semua tidak akan seperti ini._

 _Namjoon terus terusan mengunci diri sampai akhirnya hari dimna Seokjin dimakamkan tiba. Ia sudah rapih dari tadi. Namun ia masih merasa enggan untuk bertemu Seokjin. Ia bahkan melewati acara pemakaman sahabatnya itu. Sementara Jungkook masih setia menghubunginya._

.

.

Hari itu sudah sore, Namjoon mengemudikan mobilnya kembali. Langit diatas mendadak mendung, awan awan kelam berkumpul dan meneteskan hujan. Seolah sedang menangis dan mengejek Namjoon yang terlambat mengantar Seokjin ke tempat peristirahatan nya yang terakhir.

Namun Namjoon tak perduli, Ia memecah hujan dengan semakin cepat mengemudikan kendaraannya.

Sesampainya disebuah pemakaman, Namjoon turun dari mobilnya lengkap dengan jas hitam yang sudah ia kenakan dan setangkai bunga lily putih di tangannya. Namjoon tidak menggunakan payung, membiarakan tubuhnya basah terkena hujan.

Ia menghampiri makam Seokjin yang penuh dengan bunga. Identik dengan sebuah makam yang baru 'ditempati'. Saat itu sudah sepi, orang orang pasti sudah pulang.

"maaf terlambat menghampiri mu Hyung. Aku tak ada nyali untuk bertemu denganmu." Kata Namjoon sambil tersenyum miris. Ia diam sebentar, seolah menunggu Seokjin membalas ucapannya.

"kenapa.. kenapa kau meninggalkanku sekarang? Tak bisakah kau memberikan ku sedikit waktu? Tak bisa kah kau berjuang sedikit lagi?" Tanya nya dengan nada pelan

"dan kenapa kau tak pernah menceritakan perasaanmu padaku?"

"betapa bodohnya kau mengira aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai Hyungku. Dan kau takut merusak persahabatan kita karena kau mencintaiku." Namjoon tertawa remeh. Ia teringat dengan pesan Seokjin di burung origami yang ia temui waktu itu.

"bagaimana bisa kau berfikir seperti itu! Disaat aku juga mencintaimu hyung!" teriak Namjoon kesal, mencoba mengalahkan suara hujan. Seolah Seokjin akan mendengarnya jika ia teriak seperti itu.

"ya! Aku mencintaimu! Aku menyukaimu! Aku jatuh hati padamu! Aku membutuhkanmu! Kau! Kau Kim Seokjin! Kau mencuri hatiku! Dan sekarang kau berani beraninya meninggalkanku!" Nafas Namjoon memburu. Emosinya berkecamuk. Kesal. Sedih. Kecewa. Merasa bodoh. Tak percaya. Semuanya bercampur jadi satu.

"kau berani sekali berbuat ini padaku Hyung!" desis nya tajam.

"aku menyesal. Aku menyembunyikan perasaanku karena aku tak tau apa aku benar benar mencintaimu atau hanya menyayangimu sebagai kakak. Dan sekarang aku sudah sadar bahwa perasaanku lebih besar dari itu. Aku terlambat." Namjoon memandang makam Seokjin dengan tatapan sendu. Air matanya sudah mengalir, bercampur dengan air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya.

"aku mohon Hyung. Berikan aku waktu sedikit saja. Setidaknya biarkan aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu. Setidaknya berikan aku waktu untuk mengutarakan perasaanku." Lirih Namjoon

"tapi tidak mungkin kan Hyung? Kau tidak akan mendengarkanku." Katanya kemudian lalu mendengus remeh. Hening beberapa menit. Namjoon menatap makam Seokjin lekat lekat. Ini benar benar terjadi. Seokjin sudah pergi.

"Hyung… aku mencintaimu. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang. Aku berjanji akan menjaga diri dan mengingat semua nasehatmu." Kata Namjoon kemudian

"Kim Seokjin… nado saranghae" dan Namjoon pun meletakkan setangkai bunga lily putih di makan sahabatnya itu

"aku sudah tau kau disini. Kau pasti akan kemari." Kata Jungkook sambil memayungi Namjoon. pria itu tak menyadari sedari tadi Jungkook berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Hyung… bukan hanya kau yang terluka. Kami semua pun begitu." Kata Jungkook dengan mata berkaca kaca. Namun Namjoon hanya tertunduk lesu

"ayo Hyung.. biarkan Seokjin Hyung beristirahat. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk menyeret Jimin keluar dari kamar mandi. Pria itu mengunci dirinya. Yoongi-hyung tak bisa membantu banyak karena ia terlihat sangat tertekan. Sementara Hoseok-Hyung. Aku bahkan belum menemukannya sampai sekarang. Setelah acara pemakaman, semuanya menjadi seperti ini. Kumohon, aku butuh bantuanmu." Kata Jungkook nyaris dengan nada menyerah

"baiklah." Kata Namjoon kemudian.

" _Seokjin-hyung. Aku akan menggantikanmu menjaga yang lainnya"_ batin pria itu. Keduanya pun membalikan badan mereka dan beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Seokjin yang sudah beristirahat selama lamanya.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

Hey! Aku Army baru disini. Jadi maaf kalo feelnya kurang dapet dan ga memuaskan. Jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya ya chingu, meskipun Cuma oneshoot, dan ceritanya udah selesai, tapi reviewmu benar benar kutunggu.

Ghamshamnidaaa~

-Tachi-


End file.
